Lueurs
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Rencontre et sentiments sur Atlantis.Slash. BeckLorne mention McShep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Tant pis, je fais avec...

Lueurs

1)

Il est arrivé avec le Dédale sur le lieu de sa nouvelle affectation et dès le premier regard, il a été séduit. La cité posée sur l'eau, les tours comme des flèches s'élevant vers le ciel. Tout était nouveau, fascinant, mystérieux. Il s'est adapté très facilement à la vie sur Atlantis.

D'une nature plutôt agréable et sociable, droit, équilibré et plein d'humour, il n'a eu aucun mal à être accepté. Il a trouvé sa place avec aisance dans la petite fourmilière atlante.

Il s'est immédiatement entendu avec le colonel Sheppard qui l'a pris sous son aile et l'a initié aux missions d'exploration. Il s'est adapté rapidement.

Le major Lorne était donc un homme comblé.

Atlantis lui offrait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : l'imprévisible, l'aventure, l'action et des responsabilités.

Il était également fier d'avoir été sélectionné. Choisi. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire partie du voyage.

La première fois que le major Lorne rencontra le docteur Beckett, c'était à la salle de conférences. Ils attendaient le docteur Weir pour un débriefing. Le colonel Sheppard lui expliquait la particularité des fusils genii à trois canons quand il remarqua l'homme en blouse blanche. En vérité, ce fut surtout son accent qui retint son attention et lui fit tendre l'oreille.

L'homme était penché sur le docteur McKay qui lui montrait son bras en expliquant d'une voix anxieuse qu'il avait contracté une éruption de bouton qui s'était déclarée après avoir consommé un morceau de gâteau offert par les indigènes de PLN1312.

Le médecin examina d'un air amusé le bras en question.

-Ce n'est rien, Rodney. A peine deux petites lésions certainement dues à des piqûres de moustiques. On ne peut pas appeler cela une éruption ni une allergie. Vous viendrez me voir à l'infirmerie. Je vous donnerai une pommade qui calmera les démangeaisons.

L'homme en blanc leva la tête. Il croisa le regard du colonel Sheppard et les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice.

Le major remarqua les yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement, chaleureux.

Puis le regard du médecin se posèrent sur le major Lorne avec une expression intriguée.


	2. 2 Contact

2 ) Contact

Le docteur Rodney McKay les quitta en maugréant. Lorne capta vaguement des bribes de phrases où il était question de vaudou et de science. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il avait dû mal entendre.

De tout façon, son attention était ailleurs. Deux yeux extraordinairement bleus étaient rivés sur lui et semblaient le questionner. Lorne esquissa un sourire. L'homme en face de lui répondit.

-Carson, hé Carson ! Alors Rodney ça va ? Il n'a rien de grave ? Sheppardavait l'impression de parler à un sourd. Ouh ouh ! Carson ?

Le médecin ne répondit pas.

Le colonel étonné allait réitérer sa question quand il s'aperçut que le médecin avait les yeux fixés sur le major.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas encore le major Lorne. Il nous est arrivé avec le Dédale. Major Lorne, voici le docteur Carson Beckett, le roi de la seringue et des prises de sang. Tendez-lui le bras et pschttt ! il vous en pompe au moins un demi litre avant que vous n'ayez le temps de réagir.

Le major Lorne rit.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. La poigne du médecin était ferme et chaleureuse.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, major Lorne. J'espère que vous vous plairez sur Atlantis. La vie ici n'est pas de tout repos mais elle est… passionnante, n'est-ce pas, John ?

-Euh oui, vraiment, tout à fait. Bon Carson, je vous laisse. Je vais voir Rodney. Je l'ai un peu taquiné tout à l'heure et je voudrais savoir s'il boude toujours.

Il ajouta devant l'air éberlué du major :

-Vous allez apprendre à le connaître. Le docteur McKay a horreur qu'on traite ses petits bobos à la légère. C'est un génie mais quel caractère ! Allez, j'y vais.

Il partit à grandes enjambées vers les quartiers du scientifique. Le médecin le regarda s'éloigner, l'air pensif puis reporta son attention sur le major perplexe.

-Je comprends votre étonnement, major Lorne. Ils sont comme cela tous les deux. Toujours en train de se chamailler mais les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais dites-moi, major, je n'ai pas saisi votre prénom tout à l'heure ?

-C'est parce qu'on m'appelle toujours par mon nom. Lorne. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. J'en ai pris l'habitude et finalement ça me plaît assez.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas ? répondit le médecin en souriant. Vous venez donc d'arriver sur Atlantis. Comment trouvez-vous la cité ?

-Elle est merveilleuse, docteur Beckett. Fantastique ! C'est impressionnant !

-Hum oui, c'est vrai. C'est un nouveau monde. Plein d'imprévus, ma foi. Et d'où venez-vous ? s'enquit le médecin espérant ne pas paraître trop inquisiteur.

-J'ai grandi dans le Maine, près de la frontière canadienne, répondit le major flatté de l'intérêt que lui portait le médecin. Mes parents s'occupaient d'exploitations forestières. J'ai deux frères et une soeur. Ils sont tous mariés et ont des enfants. Ils ne vivent pas loin de nos parents. Quand je me suis engagé dans l'armée, ils étaient un peu désespérés mais finalement, ils s'y sont fait et…mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Excusez-moi, je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires personnelles.

-Non, non, pas du tout. C'est très intéressant, le rassura Carson.

-Et vous, docteur Beckett. Sice n'est pas indiscret, d'où venez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas américain, c'est sûr.

-Mon Dieu non ! Oh, excusez-moi, se reprit le médecin, je ne voulais pas dire cela, je n'ai rien contre les américains mais je suis écossais. Et heureux de l'être !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire de sympathie sincère.

Le silence s'installa mais cela ne les gêna pas. Le docteur Carson Beckett en profita pour mieux détailler le militaire. De taille moyenne, la mâchoire plutôt carrée, le regard franc, un sourire agréable. Il s'en dégageait un sentiment de solidité, de loyauté. Pas de doute, on pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Il lui plaisait.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il éprouvait déjà une vive sympathie pour le major Lorne.

A suivre…


	3. 3 Pensées en mission

Episode : Chasse à l'homme ( Runner )

3) Pensées en mission

Le botaniste le rendait nerveux. Les scientifiques en général l'agaçaient mais celui là, il décrochait le pompon. Il courait de plantes en plantes, d'arbres en arbres et poussait des exclamations enthousiastes à tous les pas. Il s'extasiait devant des arbres !

Le major Lorne soupira. Comme si c'était extraordinaire de trouver des arbres dans une forêt ! Et des plantes ! Et tous ces trucs verts !

Bon, à la limite, si ça intéressait l'autre, pas de problème. Mais qu'il cesse de pousser ces petits cris idiots. Oui, vraiment, ça le rendait plutôt nerveux. D'ailleurs cette forêt le rendait nerveux. Fichu botaniste !

Il aurait mille fois préféré se trouver là en compagnie de Carson beckett. Les deux hommes avaient sympathisé et ils étaient devenus amis. Carson lui était devenu indispensable. Souvent, le soir, Lorne passait tard à l'infirmerie. Ils s'installaient sur des sièges, parfois Lorne s'asseyait sur un lit et racontait sa journée au médecin. Celui-ci écoutait, commentait, questionnait.

Ils passaient de longues heures à bavarder.

Carson comprenait. Il ne jugeait jamais. Il écoutait et même rassurait le major quand celui-ci évoquait ses angoisses.

Lorne avait peur, parfois, quand il pensait à leurs étranges ennemis. Il était même souvent saisi de terreur. Il ne redoutait rien tant que de se retrouver aux mains des wraith. Il en avait pourtant vu de toutes les couleurs au cours de sa carrière mais rien qui ressemblât à ceci.

Des monstres froids, implacables. Sur Terre, même leurs ennemis leur étaient familiers en quelque sorte. Ils partageaient tous la même humanité. Ils avaient des sentiments, des habitudes, qui étaient propres aux êtres humains. On pouvait comprendre. Mais là… Le major frissonna. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, à expliquer.

Pour subsister les wraith consommaient de l'humain. Un point, c'est tout.

Et cette particularité implacable de la nature wraith donnait des cauchemars au major.

D'un coup d'épaule il remit en place son P.90. Enfin, il se sentait moins seul pour affronter cela grâce à Carson. De véritables amis. Un peu comme Sheppard et McKay, mais sans les disputes ! Le major n'était pas porté à la chamaillerie. Il était plutot du genre franche camaraderie, lui !

Et dans ces bois étrangers qu'il arpentait en compagnie d'un botaniste délirant devant le moindre bourgeon, la présence chaleureuse de son ami lui manquait. Il évoqua ses yeux, son sourire, sa bouche, son odeur…

« Sa bouche,son odeur » ? Lorne sursauta, choqué. Mais à quoi pensait-il là. Sa bouche, son odeur ! Et puis encore quoi ? Il sentit son visage devenir brûlant.

- _Mais ça va pas, Lorne, se morigéna-t-il. On n'évoque pas l'odeur d'un homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis timbré ou quoi ?_

Il ressentit un fourmillement entre les jambes.

La honte le saisit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il était en manque ou quoi ! Fantasmer sur son meilleur ami ! Sur un homme en plus !

Un nouveau cri du botaniste le tira de ses pensées. Il devait avoir découvert une fleur rare, extraordinaire, _fooormidable _pour brailler comme ça, celui là ! Le botaniste lui désignait quelque chose au sol. Et en fait de fleur rare, c'était un wraith qui gisait à ses pieds.

ooooooooooooooo

Le docteur Carson Beckett, penché sur le cadavre du wraith allongé sur la table d'autopsie examinait la cavité vide où manquait la poche à enzymes.

Elle était vide.

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent au lieutenant Ford et un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Pauvre Aiden ! Il n'avait pas mérité cela. Il était tellement jeune ! Et Carson s'était senti si impuissant ! Il n'avait pas réussi à aider le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sortir de là.

Il pensa au major Lorne. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le wraith. Que ressentait-il en ce moment ? Lorne avait évoqué à plusieurs reprises sa terreur des wraith. Il en rêvait parfois. Des mauvais rêves. Quand Lorne parlait de ses cauchemars, il tremblait et semblait si vulnérable que Carson avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui. Mais bien sûr, il se contentait de le rassurer. Ils faisaient tous ce genre de rêves. Les wraith venaient souvent les visiter dans leur sommeil et Carson Beckett savait que le wraith qui se trouvait là, sur la table d'autopsie viendrait certainement lui faire une petite visite cette nuit.

Lorne…Personne sur Atlantis ne le connaissait comme lui et personne ne l'aimait comme lui l'aimait.

Dès le premier jour, la première minute quand John les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, il avait été séduit.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Rodney lui montrait une petite inflammation qu'il avait au bras. Carson l'avait rassuré, avait levé les yeux vers le colonel et son regard avait croisé le plus beau, le plus doux des regards.

Il était immédiatement, irréversiblement tombé sous le charme. Séduit.

Le coup de foudre.

Ca existait vraiment.

Bien sûr, il avait fait semblant de rien. Il s'était contrôlé et avait été heureux quand il avait découvert que l'autre homme le trouvait sympathique.

Les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié. Il y avait tant d'affinités entre eux ! Et Carson Beckett entretenait précieusement ce lien.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être son amant, il serait son ami.

Ooooooooooooooo

Nomdedieudenomdedieu ! Lorne s'était trompé. Grosse erreur. ENORME erreur ! Le botaniste, c'était du gâteau, de la crème à coté de celui-ci ! Le génie d'Atlantis en personne. Affublé d'une combinaison rouge de vingt-cinq kilos qui le faisait ressembler au Père Noël. Avec une chaleur pareille ! Un phénomène ! Lorne n'en revenait pas. Et en plus un raleur de la pire espèce. Et cette odeur, c'était quoi ? de la noix de coco ou quoi ? McKay avait mis lui-même au point la composition de son huile solaire mais le major se dit que s'il l'essayait sur une de ces plages bondées de Californie, il aurait toute la place qu'il voudrait. Cent mètres carrés pour lui tout seul. C'était sûr. Et en plus il parlait, parlait ! Un véritable moulin à paroles. Mais comment le colonel Sheppard pouvait-il le supporter ? Mystère.

-Major, je suis fatigué moi, on ne peut pas s'arrêter deux minutes ?

Bon, voilà que le père Noël des bois s'affalait au pied d'un arbre. Mais c'était pas possible ! Lorne se demanda s'il n'allait pas le perdre dans la forêt ( sans le faire exprès, naturellement ). Un petit bond sur le coté, trois pas dans les fourrés et hop, au revoir McKay ! Il eut un petit sourire rêveur à cette idée mais la chassa bien vite.

Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Sheppard le tuerait. Le major qui n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche avait remarqué à quel point le colonel protégeait McKay et était aux petits soins pour lui. Il lui évitait autant que possible de prendre des risques. Tout cela en ayant l'air de rien. Sheppard était futé et connaissait bien son scientifique. Lorne se demandait bien pourquoi le colonel se posait tant de problèmes pour McKay.

Et puis Carson n'aimait pas lorsque Lorne se plaignait de McKay. Pour lui, le scientifique était quelqu'un de bien, un homme de valeur, un ami fragile et vulnérable qui ne se livrait pas facilement. Le major savait que le médecin passait pas mal de temps à s'occuper des bobos du canadien et à discuter avec lui aussi.

Le major en ressentait quelque jalousie.

N'était-ce pas lui, Lorne, le meilleur ami du docteur Beckett, son confident ?

A y penser, le confident, c'était plutot le médecin. Lorne parlait, Carson écoutait mais se livrait peu, finalement.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il ressentit une violente décharge lui transpercer la poitrine. Il tomba inanimé.

Quand il se réveilla, plus tard, il apprit qu'on lui avait tiré dessus avec un pistolet à rayon paralysant.

Un médecin était penché sur lui et l'auscultait. Le major Lorne se prit à rêvasser que c'était les mains de Carson qui se posaient sur sa peau et…

Alarmé par cette pensée, il se redressa. Nom de Dieu, deux fois aujourd'hui ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ! Il était un homme enfin ! Un mâle ! Pas autre chose. Il se mit à transpirer. Il devait se contenir, merde !

A suivre…


	4. 4 La jetée ouest

Episode : A corps perdu ( Duet ).

4 ) La jetée ouest

-Tirez nom de Dieu, maintenant ! ordonna le colonel John Sheppard !

Lorne leva le bazooka et visa la cible mouvante. Il tira.

Raté.

Il venait de dégommer un arbre qui explosa sous l'impact. Merde !

Il perçut le tumulte autour de lui. Ca tirait de tous les cotés. Puis il vit le dart touché s'écraser au sol.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement : Heureusement le docteur Beckett n'était pas là-dedans.

Juste McKay et Cadman.

Le major n'avait pas été content du tout quand Carson s'était éloigné avec cette Cadman qui lui tournait autour. Et c'était la jeune femme qui l'avait proposé cette balade bien sûr !

Lorne avait vu avec plaisir la mine de Cadman s'assombrir quand Rodney McKay s'était joint à eux.

Un bon point pour le scientifique. Même s'il accaparait un peu trop le médecin au goût du major.

Lorne était jaloux. Il se l'avouait. Et exclusif dans ses sentiments. Il pensait que le docteur Beckett lui appartenait, en quelque sorte. Jusqu'à un certain point, bien sûr. Lorne n'aurait jamais admis avoir des sentiments outrepassant l'amitié pour un homme. Pas question.

Entre Beckett et lui, il n'y avait que des liens d'amitié solides. Et si parfois ses pensées déviaient un peu, si son corps le trahissait de temps en temps, il mettait cela sur le compte de l'abstinence.

Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi, si le sexe lui manquait tant, il ne tentait pas de séduire une jeune femme de la cité. Le major Lorne refusait d'aller trop loin dans son introspection.

Ils étaient rentrés sur la base depuis quelques jours maintenant. Ils avaient réussi à sortir McKay du dart mais le lieutenant Cadman était restée coincée dans le vaisseau wraith. Lorne savait que le docteur Beckett était très occupé. Le médecin lui manquait énormément. Tout de même, Carson pourrait y mettre un peu plus du sien. Parfois, Lorne se demandait si le médecin ne l'évitait pas.

C'était idiot, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Bon, en attendant il cherchait le colonel Sheppard. Incroyable, celui-ci avait dû couper sa radio. Il était introuvable !

Il se rendit à la salle d'entraînement et y trouva Teyla Emmagan qui s'exerçait avec Ronon Dex. Ils étaient en sueur.

-Le colonel Sheppard ? répondit aimablement l'athosienne à la question du major. Il est parti d'ici il y a environ quinze minutes. Oui, attendez, il me semble bien l'avoir entendu parler avec quelqu'un dans sa radio. Je crois qu'il a mentionné la jetée ouest mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Au fait, ajouta t-elle, est-ce que vous savez que le docteur Zelenka a réussi à faire revenir le lieutenant Cadman. C'est une excellente nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorne en convint et prit congé. Il se dirigea vers le téléporteur, légèrement agacé. Certes, il était content que sa collègue soit revenue saine et sauve. Tout de même elle avait sauvé Carson du rayon du dart en le poussant sur le coté. Mais il allait la tenir à l'œil. Carson Beckett n'était pas à elle.

Il quitta le téléporteur et se dirigea vers la sortie ouest de la cité. La jetée ouest était la plus petite et la moins spectaculaire d'Atlantis. Elle était de plus sans cesse exposée aux vents. De ce que Lorne en savait, personne ne s'y rendait jamais.

A peine eut-il fait coulisser la porte que ses oreilles furent assaillies par le mugissement de l'océan. Le vent qui soufflait dans sa direction lui apportait des éclats de voix.

Le colonel n'était pas seul.

Le major s'avança avec curiosité et s'arrêta brusquement dans l'angle d'une tour.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

John Sheppard se trouvait là en compagnie du docteur McKay. Et manifestement, les deux hommes étaient en train de se disputer. Ils parlaient avec de grands gestes et Lorne pouvait entendre des bribes de conversation portées par le vent :

-D'abord…de Katie Brown…j'espère…plut ! C'était Sheppard qui criait.

-Rien…Carson…là... Le scientifique tapait du pied, visiblement exaspéré.

-Et... embrasser... docteur... !

Lorne sourit, amusé. Sheppard semblait passablement énervé. Pour un peu on aurait dit qu'il faisait une scène à McKay !

C'était vraiment une pensée incongrue. Et puis quoi encore ?

A son avis, ils se disputaient à cause de Katie Brown. Lorne avait bien saisi son nom tout à l'heure. Ca devait être ça. Peut-être McKay l'avait-il soufflé à Sheppard ?

En tout cas ça chauffait sur la jetée.

Bon, il n'allait pas écouter aux portes tout de même. Il allait se montrer quand le scientifique excédé tourna le dos à Sheppard et prit la direction de la cité.

Lorne l'entendit marmonner :

-Militaires…stupides…

Et là, le major resta éberlué.

Le colonel Sheppard courut après McKay, le tira par la bras et le plaqua plutôt vivement contre le mur pare vent.

Lorne se demanda s'il ne devait pas intervenir et la seconde suivante il se bénit de n'avoir pas agi.

Le major Lorne se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Ca devenait irréaliste : Le militaire avait passé un genou entre les jambes de McKay et plaqué sa bouche sur celle du scientifique.

Nom de Dieu, il l'embrassait ! Et ça avait l'air d'être un baiser plutôt passionné.

McKay fit mine de se débattre puis tout à coup, ses mains agrippèrent les fesses du colonel afin de plaquer celui-ci plus près de lui.

Mince, c'était chaud !

Lorne ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle. Une partie de lui l'exhortait à s'en aller, à ne pas céder au voyeurisme, et l'autre, fascinée, n'en perdait pas une miette.

Il était vaguement écoeuré mais se sentait également troublé. Son cœur battait à tout allure. Il voyait là-bas les bouches se quitter, s'égarer et se reprendre avec fougue.

Le colonel entreprit d'ôter le tee-shirt de McKay. Celui-ci l'aida en levant les bras. Puis il plongea la main dans le pantalon du scientifique qui se cambra brusquement.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il lui faisait.

McKay à son tour ôta le pull de Sheppard puis il s'attaqua à sa braguette et baissa son pantalon. Lorne put voir les fesses pales du colonel et les deux hommes se laissèrent glisser le long du mur, les lèvres jointes.

Les mains de Sheppard descendaient maintenant le pantalon du scientifique. Lorne entrevit un sexe un érection.

Un vague malaise commença à l'assaillir.

Il y avait tant de passion dans cette étreinte qu'il en était profondément troublé. Il prit subitement conscience qu'il violait l'intimité des deux hommes. Il se montrait indiscret au delà de tout.

Et il s'aperçut que malgré lui, il avait porté la main à la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

Il bandait.

La honte le submergea. Il se comportait en voyeur et de plus ça l'excitait.

Mais ce n'était pas lui ça ! Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de comportement malsain. Que lui arrivait-il, nom de Dieu ?

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues et s'éloigna de la jetée.

A suivre…


	5. 5 Colère

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est sympa et ça fait plaisir.

Episode : Après "A corps perdu" ( Duet )

5 ) Colère

Le major Lorne fit une halte dans ses quartiers. Il s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de se détendre. Il ressentait le besoin de faire une pause et de réfléchir à tout ça. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Mince, le colonel Sheppard ! jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de lui. Un homme si…viril ! C'était incroyable. Tout simplement incroyable.

Il savait bien que cela existait, il en connaissait des comme eux, ce n'était pas nouveau. Et à chaque fois il avait pensé qu'il n'avait rien contre mais que ça, il ne pourrait jamais.

Large d'esprit, tolérant, OK. Mais c'est tout.

En tout cas, cela expliquait les petites attentions de Sheppard envers McKay.

McKay, un emmerdeur pareil ! Lorne se demanda ce que Sheppard pouvait bien lui trouver.

Et est-ce que Carson était au courant ? Lorne réfléchit un instant et en conclut que non.

Allait-il lui en parler ? Oui, certainement. Le major ne cachait pas grand chose au médecin. C'était plus fort que lui. Il lui racontait tout. Enfin, presque tout. Il irait le voir ce soir et ils en discuteraient. Lorne était tout de même un peu choqué par ce qu'il avait vu et en parler avec Carson l'aiderait à … oui, à quoi ? A assimiler en quelque sorte, se dit le major, à ne pas être seul à savoir. En parler lui ferait du bien.

Il espérait que Carson n'allait pas le prendre pour un voyeur.

Mais en fait, il n'était pas obligé de dire qu'il avait reluqué les deux hommes. Il irait à l'essentiel,voilà. Il n'allait tout de même pas raconter au médecin qu'il bandait en les observant. Carson risquerait d'avoir une mauvaise opinion de lui et ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il espéra que le médecin n'allait pas le questionner sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Carson était assez fin et intuitif pour deviner ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Lorne l'avait expérimenté à diverses reprises.

Dans ce cas il aviserait.

En attendant, il fallait qu'il reprenne son service.

Pendant que le colonel Sheppard se payait du bon temps avec McKay.

Mais auparavant, direction le mess. Un café lui ferait du bien.

Il y avait du monde à la cafétéria. Des petits groupes discutaient avec animation. En traversant la salle il distingua les noms de Beckett, McKay et Cadman qui revenaient sans cesse.

Que se passait-il donc ?

Une voix le héla.

-Lorne, venez vous asseoir avec nous, il y a une place là !

C'était Katie Brown, une botaniste plutôt sympa. Elle était attablée en compagnie de Teyla. Calvin Kavannagh occupait le bout de la table, ses dossiers étalés ostensiblement devant lui. Lorne prit un siège et Kavannagh poussa de mauvaise grâce ses affaires.

-Que se passe-t-il , s'enquit le major, Quelque chose m'a échappé ou quoi ?

-Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant de _l'affaire du jour_, Lorne ? S'exclama la botaniste.

-Non, je ne vois pas. Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le major avec curiosité.

-Et bien, je vais vous raconter ça, elle est bien bonne, dit Katie ravie. Vous savez que le lieutenant Cadman est revenue parmi nous. Et bien figurez vous qu'au moment où le docteur Zelenka allait renvoyer McKay dans le dart afin de récupérer Laura, Rodney lui a fait signe d'arrêter et s'est précipité vers le docteur Beckett pour l'embrasser…sur la bouche ! C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Vous imaginez cela ?

Lorne blêmit.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Ce n'est pas possible ?

-Oui, et il paraît que Beckett a aimé ça, ajouta hargneusement Calvin Kavannagh se mêlant à la conversation. Il en redemandait à ce qu'on m'a dit. McKay lui aurait même mis la main vous savez où. En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'ils y ont mis la langue. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas de McKay, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait l'air un peu pédé.

Lorne se leva comme un somnambule sous le regard étonné de Katie.

-Eh Lorne, et votre café ?

Mais le militaire était déjà sorti de la pièce.

-Docteur Kavannagh, déclara Teyla froidement, ce que vous affirmez là est de la diffamation. Vous savez très bien qu'en fait c'est Laura Cadman qui a embrassé le docteur Beckett. Et c'est bien ce genre de propos qui fait naître les rumeurs. Vous n'avez pas le droit de médire sur le docteur Beckett et le docteur McKay. J'espère que vous ne répandrez pas ces calomnies dans la cité où bien je serai obligée d'en référer à Elisabeth Weir, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Kavannagh grimaça. Il était dans ses petits souliers. Il craignait un peu l'athosienne mais plus encore Weir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire passer une fois de plus un savon par cette..mégère.

-Je plaisantais, miss Emmagan. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour. On n'est pas tous des sauvages. C'est vrai que pour cela il faut avoir atteint un certain degré de civilisation et…

Une main puissante le souleva par son col et le fit décoller de son siège. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ronon Dex.

-Sauvage ? Demanda brièvement celui-ci.

-Reposez-moi, s'écria le scientifique vert de peur.

Il tremblait comme une feuille.

Ooooooooooooooo

Lorne arpentait les couloirs de la cité, sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se sentait trahi. Ce salaud de McKay, il bouffait à tous les râteliers. Et Carson qui devait sûrement s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. De quel droit ? Comment osait-il ?

Dans sa tête une petite voix raisonnable s'interposa timidement pour lui dire que Carson ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'il était en train de perdre son sang froid et son bon sens. Il l'étouffa immédiatement sous sa colère et sa frustration.

Comment le médecin qualifiait McKay ? « Vulnérable », « sensible » ? Je t'en foutrais, tiens ! Il le baisait oui ! Et bien lui, Lorne allait dire ses quatre vérités à Beckett. Ce dernier l'avait pris pour un con et bien il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait !

A suivre…


	6. 6 Lorne en colère

6 ) Lorne en colère

Le docteur Carson Beckett s'épongea le front. La journée avait été dure. Depuis la veille il avait l'impression que tout le monde parlait dans son dos. Et il ne comptait plus le nombre de petits sourires que les gens ne pouvaient visiblement pas retenir quand ils le croisaient dans les couloirs.

Même ses patients les plus sérieux le regardaient avec une petite lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Bref, ça jasait sur Atlantis.

Il n'en voulait pas trop à Laura Cadman. La jeune femme s'était montrée plutôt courageuse dans cette affaire, prête à se sacrifier dans l'intérêt de la cité. D'ailleurs, elle s'était excusée auprès de Carson. Ce dernier lui avait pardonné de bon cœur. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait un petit faible pour lui et ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

Carson respectait d'autant plus les sentiments amoureux qu'il aimait lui-même.

Rodney aussi devait en baver.

Quoique lui, avec son caractère de cochon, les gens s'en méfiaient. Et puis personne ne connaissait mieux la cité que le scientifique et les représailles pouvaient être sévères en cas de crime lèse-McKay.

Il traversa l'infirmerie silencieuse, passa dans son bureau et s'assit devant son ordinateur. Il fit disparaître la forêt de mélèzes sur l'écran et commença le bilan de la journée. Rien de mémorable aujourd'hui. : entorse, coupure, rhume etc.…Pas de Rodney. Ca arrivait de temps en temps, une journée sans McKay. Mais c'était rare. Il fronça les sourcils. En fait, il le voyait de moins en moins souvent à l'infirmerie. Auparavant le scientifique débarquait pour un oui ou pour un non. Au moindre bobo il venait se faire soigner. Il devait être occupé ailleurs. Son travail certainement.

Il frotta sa nuque endolorie et s'étira quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Lorne ! Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le jeune homme avait les lèvres et les poings serrés. Il était pâle et tremblant.

Carson inquiet se précipita et le prit par les épaules.

Le major se dégagea brutalement.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! cracha t-il. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça. Je vous croyais mon ami et vous vous envoyez en l'air avec ce salaud de McKay ! C'est dégoûtant !

-Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi de quoi vous parlez, demanda le médecin éberlué. Et puis ne parlez pas ainsi de Rodney, c'est un ami et en aucun cas un salaud, comme vous dîtes. Alors asseyez vous et expliquez-moi votre problème.

Le ton posé et raisonnable de Carson mit son ami hors de lui.

-C'est vous qui avez un problème, docteur Beckett, hurla Lorne. Vous baisez avec McKay. Vous faites même peut-être ça à trois avec Sheppard, ajouta t-il perfidement. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! D'un geste rageur il envoya valser une pile de dossiers posée sur le bureau. Vous me prenez pour un imbécile où quoi ! Je croyais que j'étais votre ami.

-Lorne le coupa le médecin, tentant de le calmer, vous êtes mon ami. Je tiens à vous et…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'en avez que pour McKay ! je le hais et je vous hais aussi !

Le médecin était sidéré. Lorne avait tout d'un enfant coléreux et jaloux.

-Lorne, dit-il fermement cette fois-ci, vous allez cesser de crier et m'écouter.

-Non ! hurla le major en donnant un coup de pied au bureau, je croyais que vous étiez à moi ! Il s'arrêta net, saisissant la portée de ses paroles. Cela le mit encore plus hors de lui. Il devint cruel.

-Vous baisez avec McKay. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'un type comme vous. Vous êtes un pédé et c'est peut-être pour ça que vous avez eu tant de mal à quitter votre _maman_ !

Carson Beckett pâlit. Comment Lorne osait-il ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit Lorne par le col et le tira à lui.

-Vous faites irruption dans mon bureau et vous diffamez ceux que j'aime : mes amis, ma mère. Alors maintenant je vous demande de sortir de _mon_ infirmerie. Je ne veux plus vous voir, vous m'entendez ? Ne vous présentez plus jamais devant moi hors de nos obligations professionnelles. Vous avez bien compris ? Partez !

Les yeux de Beckett étaient plein de larmes. Lorne se calma subitement, reprenant ses esprits et réalisant trop tard la portée de ses paroles. Qu'avait-il dit ? Mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! Il n'avait pas pu prononcer ces mots. Il n'était pas comme ça ! Ce qu'il avait dit à son ami était….impardonnable. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

-Carson… balbutia t-il.

Le médecin le lâcha et tourna le dos.

-Partez, dit-il froidement.

-Carson..pardon, implora Lorne je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est vrai, je vous le jure. Quand je les ai entendu à la cafétéria tout à l'heure mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû me contrôler mais…

-Je vais vous expliquer, Lorne puisque manifestement vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vous informer. Le docteur McKay m'a embrassé sous l'influence du lieutenant Cadman qui pensait vivre ses derniers moments. Cela était sans conséquence et j'ai très bien compris son geste. Et à son réveil elle était plus gênée que moi, figurez-vous. De plus il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Rodney et moi qu'une solide amitié. Une amitié sincère et véritable, celle-là, lâcha-t-il.

Il vit avec une cruelle satisfaction les yeux du major se remplir de larmes. Mais ce sentiment disparut aussi vite. Carson n'était pas enclin à la cruauté.

Mais la rancune était toujours là. Lorne lui avait fait trop mal.

Il se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Allez vous en Lorne et bon vent. Je ne souhaite plus vous revoir.

Le major sortit hébété. Il disparut dans le couloir.

Le docteur Beckett s'accroupit pour ramasser les dossiers qui jonchaient le plancher. Les larmes qui menaçaient finirent par se mettre à couler. Il s'assit à même le sol, posa le front sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer.

A suivre…


	7. 7 Lorne à cran

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !

Episode : Les condamnés ( Condemned ).

7) Lorne à cran

Le major Lorne se jeta sur son lit, anéanti. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Pire, comme le dernier des salauds. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui, Lorne, le garçon sincère, gentil, loyal. L'ami, le copain sur qui on pouvait toujours compter, qui ne faisait jamais de coup fourré était en fait un fieffé salaud.

Il avait agi d'une façon épouvantable avec Carson, lui faisant une véritable scène de jalousie et lui balançant des horreurs. Il avait été terriblement injuste, il le savait. Mais pourquoi était-il entré dans une telle rage ? Il respira un bon coup et tenta de se détendre. La réponse n'était pas loin. Il la connaissait. Il savait pourquoi. Il pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui même.

_Parce que…parce que je.. Allez, vas-y Lorne, s'exhorta –t-il Il faut que ça sorte, personne ne t'entend, tu es seul. Courage._

Il n'osa tout de même pas formuler sa pensée à voix haute. C'était tellement énorme ! Il avait si honte !

_C'est parce que je crois bien que je l'aime, voilà. Je crois que je suis amoureux du docteur Beckett et j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me touche et qu'il.. et c'est terrible !_

Les jours passèrent. Le major Lorne était déprimé. Il n'avait goût à rien et dormait mal. Il était à cran. Il veillait tout de même à ce que son travail ne s'en ressente pas. Lorne était un professionnel et avait une équipe à diriger. Il était responsable de ses hommes.

Mais il était profondément malheureux.

Il avait tenté de revoir le docteur Beckett mais quand il s'était présenté à l'infirmerie, ce dernier l'avait reçu avec froideur.

Il était là, discutant avec une infirmière quand Lorne avait timidement ouvert la porte.

Le médecin n'avait pas eu l'air étonné de le voir mais son regard était glacé.

-Vous avez un problème, major Lorne ? avait demandé Carson.

-Non, euh, je…

-Alors dans ce cas, je vous demande de sortir de l'infirmerie. Nous avons du travail.

Carson lui avait ostensiblement tourné le dos et feint de s'intéresser à quelques papiers posés sur une petite table en verre.

Lorne était reparti mortifié et malheureux. Il devait parler au médecin, s'expliquer mais pour cela il fallait l'approcher. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Et pas question non plus d'aller le voir dans ses quartiers. Lorne n'osait pas.

Heureusement une occasion allait bientôt se présenter. Une heure plus tôt le docteur Weir l'avait contacté pour l'accompagner avec son équipe sur une planète du nom d'Olésia. McKay et Sheppard s'y trouvaient déjà. Lorne avait observé les deux hommes. Maintenant qu'il savait, il remarquait certaines choses qui devaient échapper aux autres : Les petits sourires, les doigts qui se frôlaient, et même une fois le jeu des pieds sous la table du mess où ils déjeunaient face à face en compagnie de Teyla et Ronon. Et bien, ils ne manquaient pas de culot, il fallait le faire tout de même !

Et puis il y avait autre chose. Le docteur McKay avait changé. Il montrait moins les dents, avait moins de morgue et même l'expression de son visage était plus douce, plus sereine.

Mais il restait McKay tout de même, très conscient de sa personne.

En tout cas cette mission sur Olésia arrangeait les affaires de Lorne car qui disait mission disait…passage obligatoire à l'infirmerie au retour. Et là, le docteur Beckett serait bien obligé de l'écouter.

Mais en attendant, il était sur les nerfs.

Cette mission allait lui changer les idées. Et puis il estimait Elisabeth Weir. C'était une femme de caractère et Lorne s'entendait bien avec elle.

Le docteur Weir semblait l'apprécier aussi. Elle lui faisait confiance et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui en cas de pépin. Il réagissait promptement et comprenait instantanément quand il fallait intervenir.

A l'infirmerie, le docteur Beckett se pencha sur son patient, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Comme il aurait aimé ouvrir les bras à Lorne, lui assurer que c'était pardonné, qu'il comprenait que ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées.

Mais deux raisons le retenait.

La première, c'était qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'allusion de Lorne à propos de sa mère. Carson adorait sa mère. Son père avait disparu alors qu'il était très jeune et sa mère n'avait jamais baissé les bras, l'avait élevé et poussé dans la voie qu'il s'était choisi, l'encourageant toujours et ne cherchant jamais à l'influencer ni à s'ingérer dans ses choix. Elle avait respecté l'enfant qu'il avait été, puis l'adolescent et enfin l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Les liens déjà forts s'étaient resserrés entre eux et elle aurait sûrement préféré garder son fils unique près d'elle. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait subir de pression. Et Carson lui en était reconnaissant.

Et la réflexion du major lui avait fait trop mal, réveillant le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait enfoui quelque part en lui. Carson se sentait coupable d'avoir en quelque sorte abandonné celle qui avait tant fait pour lui, qui s'était sacrifiée pour son bien-être et son avenir. Mais à quelque part, il savait que sa mère aurait été horrifiée qu'il ait des pensées pareilles. Ce qu'elle avait fait pour son fils lui semblait naturel et allant de soi. Voilà tout.

La seconde raison qui poussait Beckett à tenir Lorne éloigné de lui, c'était les sentiments qu'il portait toujours au jeune homme. Ils n'avaient pas changés malgré leur querelle et ouvrir de nouveau sa porte à Lorne, c'était repartir sur cette amitié qui ne pouvait plus le satisfaire.

Il avait pensé qu'il suffisait de cultiver son amitié avec le major puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir son amour.

Et il savait que maintenant qu'il ne s'en contenterait plus. L'avoir tous les soirs à presque un mètre de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, l'aimer…Non, ce n'était plus possible.

Désormais c'était tout ou rien.

Et comme il pensait être un homme sensé et raisonnable, il avait choisi la deuxième option : Rien.

Au même instant, sur Olésia, le major Lorne, posté derrière Elisabeth Weir, tendu et attentif, une main sur son P90 se tenait prêt à intervenir. La conversation était plutôt tendue entre le magistrat d'Olésia et la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

Elisabeth Weir n'était pas le genre de personne disposée à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Le major Lorne avait déjà catalogué le magistrat comme un faux jeton de la pire espèce. Hypocrite et mielleux. Les traits bouffis et l'air veule. Il l'écoeurait et dans l'état d'esprit où il était actuellement, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné de vider son chargeur dans la panse du magistrat.

D'ailleurs le ton montait entre les deux dirigeants. Lorne se raidi, prêt à l'action. Une fois de plus, il admira le docteur Weir. Elle forçait le respect. Pas le genre à perdre son sang froid, elle. Une véritable diplomate. Elle ne l'avait pas volée sa nomination au poste de dirigeante d'Atlantis . Et elle la méritait bien !

Le ton du gouverneur monta. Il devint menaçant. Lorne n'hésita plus. Il donna l'exemple et épaula son P90 , visant le magistrat. Ses hommes suivirent. Les armes se levèrent.

La tension monta d'un cran. Weir et le magistrat s'affrontèrent du regard.

Lorne se tint prêt à tirer. Sa mission était de protéger Weir et il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire feu si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Le magistrat céda.

La tension se relâcha.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour sur Atlantis, Lorne se précipita à l'infirmerie pour s'entendre dire que le docteur Beckett était retenu ailleurs. Un autre médecin procéderait à l'examen.

A suivre…


	8. 8 Lorne craque

Episode : L'expérience interdite ( Trinity )

8 ) Lorne craque

Le major Lorne se mordit les lèvres.

Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de McKay en ce moment.

Elisabeth Weir lui passait un savon magistral et sa voix résonnait dans les salles alentour.

Le docteur McKay venait de faire une boulette à la hauteur de son génie : Il avait causé la destruction des trois quart d'un système solaire. Rien de moins.

Il avait failli y passer. Et Sheppard aussi.

Il y avait tout de même eu un mort dans l'affaire : Collins y était resté, lui.

Tout de même le docteur Weir n'y allait pas de main morte. Quand elle était en colère, c'était quelque chose !

Lorne se demanda ce que le docteur Beckett pensait de tout cela, lui qui était si ami avec Rodney McKay. Il était sûr que le médecin prendrait la défense du scientifique.

Il en ressentit d'avance une pointe de jalousie et s'en voulut aussitôt. La dernière fois qu'il avait cédé à ce genre de sentiment cela s'était soldé par une catastrophe.

Le major Lorne avait assimilé la leçon.

Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Il avait tout gâché dans un accès de colère puérile. Il était bêtement sorti de ses gonds. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de se précipiter ainsi à l'infirmerie et d'agresser Carson Beckett.

Lorne se rendait bien compte que c'était l'angoisse et la peur devant ses propres sentiments qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Il s'était senti désemparé et en colère contre lui même et contre Carson quand il avait compris qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour un homme.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour confronté à cela et n'y était donc aucunement préparé.

Comment aurait-il pu pensé que cela lui arriverait, lui n'avait connu de relations amoureuses qu'avec des femmes.

Mais, même si Carson avait répondu à ses sentiments, était-il prêt à une relation physique avec lui ? Des baisers, quelques caresses OK. Mais et le reste ?

Il soupira, repensant à Sheppard et McKay. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se poser ces questions là, tous les deux. Mais comment faisaient-ils ? Ils en étaient peut-être passés par là et avaient dépassé ce stade ?

Il se demanda soudainement si l'erreur de McKay aurait des répercussions sur sa liaison avec Sheppard.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait sa réponse : Rien n'allait plus entre les deux hommes. Plus de contacts, de repas pris ensemble, de doigts qui se frôlaient. Pire, ils s'évitaient.

Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole qu'en réunion. Et encore ! Le strict minimum.

Lorne n'en revenait pas. Il les avait vu en pleine action sur la jetée ouest et les avait observé pendant des semaines. Il en avait déduit qu'une grande passion existait entre eux.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient brouillés au point de détourner la tête quand ils se croisaient.

Un autre gâchis.

Lorne observait la situation avec un regard nouveau. Il jugeait que s'il s'était agi de Carson et lui, les événements n'auraient pas influé sur leurs sentiments. Il aimait le médecin de tout son cœur et rien de ce Carson pourrait faire ou dire y changerait quelque chose.

Curieusement, il se surprenait à prendre dans sa tête la défense de celui qu'il haïssait hier.

Certes, McKay avait fait une erreur monumentale mais combien de fois avait-il sauvé la cité ?

Un soir, à l'infirmerie, du temps où il y passait de si heureuses soirées avec Carson, il avait laissé échapper une réflexion plutôt désagréable sur le scientifique et ses manies exaspérantes. Le médecin avait souri gravement et lui avait longuement parlé de McKay.

Et si Lorne avait bien compris, sans le docteur McKay, ils ne seraient pas là en ce moment. Il avait à plusieurs reprises sauvé la cité.

Tout en se rendant à la salle d'entraînement où il était attendu il se faisait la réflexion que les gens qui jasaient sur le compte du docteur McKay étaient bien ingrats.

Plus d'une fois il avait surpris le regard du scientifique se poser sur le colonel Sheppard quand celui-ci regardait ailleurs. Lorne y avait vu de la détresse et de la souffrance.

McKay souffrait. Lorne souffrait.

Et cette similitude de sentiments lui faisait éprouver une certaine compassion envers McKay.

Mais Lorne ne pouvait pas rester comme cela, lui. Carson Beckett devenait une idée fixe. Il passait ses soirées, ses nuits et même une partie de ses journées à penser au médecin. Il ne dormait presque plus. Quand à manger…Rien ne passait. L'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac, l'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Lorne allait mal, très mal. Il était à bout et ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Il allait arriver à la salle d'entraînement quand la tête commença à lui tourner. Le major s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il sentit la chaleur l'envahir et des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son visage.

Mince, il était en train de craquer.

Lorne posa son front sur la paroi, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur. Il glissait au sol quand il sentit des bras le soutenir.

-Lorne ! Lorne ! Vous m'entendez ? Ca ne va pas ?

Lorne entrevit un visage soucieux penché sur lui. C'était le colonel Sheppard. L'homme lui parlait mais il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement. Il tenta de se reprendre et se sentit d'un coup vidé de ses dernières forces.

Puis tout s'obscurcit et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

A suivre…


	9. A l'infirmerie Première partie

9 ) A l'infirmerie ( Première partie )

Lorne émergea lentement de l'inconscience. Il était allongé sur un lit. Il fut d'abord surpris par le silence troublé seulement par le bip bip d'un moniteur cardiaque. Cela sentait le désinfectant. Une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Une odeur spécifique à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie ! Il s'agita sur son lit.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, effectuant une douce pression afin de l'obliger à rester allongé.

-Non Lorne, restez calme, ça va aller.

Il reconnut la voix apaisante du docteur Beckett.

Lorne ouvrit les yeux.

Il était là. Carson était là, penché sur lui. Lorne voulut parler. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se redressa et agrippa la blouse blanche, essayant de s'exprimer mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'embrouillait. Il était incohérent. Un éclair de panique traversa son regard. Carson s'en aperçut et le rassura.

-Plus tard, Lorne, nous parlerons plus tard, ça va aller, je vous le promets. Quand vous aurez de nouveau l'esprit clair nous discuterons mais pour l'instant, je veux que vous vous reposiez.

La voix était chaleureuse. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette froideur qui lui avait fait si mal. Lorne en ressentit un immense soulagement et des larmes de reconnaissance coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Carson , murmura t-il en le tirant vers lui, Carson… Lorne sentit qu'il lui fallait faire vite. Il se sentait déjà dériver de nouveau vers l'inconscience. Le médecin se pencha pour l'écouter. Lorne enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Pardon Carson, pardon…je vous…

Il sombra de nouveau.

Carson Beckett garda un moment Lorne dans ses bras. Le visage de ce dernier était niché dans son cou. Le médecin le serra un peu plus contre lui puis le laissa retomber doucement sur le lit. Il arrangea le drap et contempla son ami endormi.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire avant de se rendormir ? Carson n'osait croire qu'il s'agissait des mots qu'il avait tant espéré.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et dévisagea le militaire. Il n'y avait plus rien de la rage et de la colère qu'il y avait vu quelques semaines auparavant. Les traits étaient détendus, sereins mais il avait des cernes et ses joues s'étaient amaigries. Lorne était dans un état de faiblesse générale. Il n'avait pas du s'alimenter correctement depuis longtemps et il manquait visiblement de sommeil.

Le médecin se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû rejeter Lorne comme cela. Mieux que quiconque, il savait que le jeune homme était fragile sous ses apparences de militaire sûr de lui. Carson n'avait plus voulu souffrir, il avait éloigné Lorne et ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Et le résultat était là.

Ils allaient discuter tous les deux et repartir sur de nouvelles bases et si Lorne répondait à ses sentiments, ils ne feraient pas les choses à la légère. Le médecin lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir, l'obligerait à réfléchir. Lorne avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider et le guider et Carson était là. Il serait à la fois tendre et ferme. Carson ne s'aventurerait pas dans une relation amoureuse en aveugle. Il n'accepterait pas de souffrir de nouveau. Et même s'il aimait, il devait se préserver.

Le docteur Beckett se pencha sur le militaire. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du jeune homme et il se releva. Il serait bien resté mais il avait des obligations. Il soupira et partit à la rencontre de ses autres patients.

A suivre…


	10. A l'infirmerie Deuxième partie

_Juste un petit mot : Sous ses dehors de bon nounours je vois Carson Beckett comme un homme qui a vécu.Il a conscience de ses besoins.Il a atteint une certaine maturité que Lorne est loin d'avoir. Il sait donc où il va. Il a souffert sentimentalement et n'a pas envie de remettre ça. Il pose des jalons sur la route de sa vie. Cela lui évite de trop souffrir et lui permet d'avancer dans la vie en sachant où il met les pieds.. Alors, tout ça pour vous dire que dans ses propos, quand il s'adresse à Lorne, il n'est pas cynique. Il ne veut pas nier l'homme qu'il est et il se préserve, c'est tout._

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Bon, c'est comme ça que je le vois dans cette fic !_

10) A l'infirmerie ( Deuxième partie )

Quelques heures plus tard, Lorne ouvrit les yeux. Le soir tombait. Une silhouette noire était assise sur une chaise près de son lit. Il reconnut le colonel Sheppard.

-Hé, Lorne, vous allez mieux ? s'enquit le colonel. Vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses, vous savez !

Le colonel souriait mais Lorne discerna de la tristesse dans son regard. Le colonel était malheureux. Il le voyait bien. Le fait d'être passé par là lui avait ouvert les yeux.

-Ca va mieux, colonel, répondit Lorne. Et c'était vrai. Il se sentait vraiment mieux, détendu et reposé. Il se sentait même léger comme un papillon, dans un état d'euphorie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Carson ne lui en voulait plus et cela suffisait à le rendre heureux. Et il voulait partager cela. Il ne voulait pas voir des gens souffrir autour de lui. Alors il osa. Il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ni même oser faire hier encore. Il prit le colonel par la manche afin de l'empêcher de fuir et s'adressa à lui.

-Colonel Sheppard, sachez tout d'abord que vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion. Je ne parlerai jamais à quiconque de ce que je sais mais il faut que je vous dise que vous et McKay, vous vous faites du mal. Vous êtes tous les deux malheureux. Vous devriez voir comme il vous regarde ! Il souffre. Et vous souffrez aussi, je le sais. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous parler comme je le fais mais je vous estime et ça fait un moment que ça me démange de vous le dire même si ce ne sont pas mes affaires, voilà.

Le colonel resta statufié au bord du lit, blanc comme un linge. Lorne se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort. Alité ou pas alité, Sheppard allait lui en coller une, il en était sûr. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand le colonel lui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-Vous en êtes sûr Lorne, vous croyez qu'il…

-J'en suis certain, colonel répondit le major soulagé, vous perdez du temps là.

Sheppard le regarda un moment et eut un petit sourire.

-Vous avez raison Lorne. Et il partit brusquement, laissant le major seul avec ses pensées.

Son euphorie était retombée. L'angoisse le reprit tout à coup. Et s'il s'était fait des idées ? Et si Carson lui en voulait toujours ? Et si sa compassion n'était que professionnelle ? Après tout Carson était médecin.

Le major s'assit sur son lit. Il arracha sa perfusion en grimaçant, se leva et prit la direction du bureau de Carson. Un rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il tituba un peu et renversa un haricot qui atterrit bruyamment au sol. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit aussitôt et Carson se précipita vers lui.

-Lorne, mon Dieu! retournez vous coucher tout de suite, ordonna le médecin furieux. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre perfusion ? Il saisit le bras de Lorne afin de le reconduire sur son lit mais ce dernier s'accrocha à lui et se mit à l'embrasser. Il déposa précipitamment des petits baisers sur ses joues, son front.

-Carson, balbutia-t-il, Carson, ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie.

Le major pleurait. Il était secoué par de gros sanglots désespérés.

-Lorne ! s'exclama le médecin bouleversé. Il le prit par la taille en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte et colla le militaire contre le mur. Là il saisit le visage aimé et appuya de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avec sa langue, il le força à ouvrir les lèvres et l'introduisit dans la bouche de son ami. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Lorne, timide au début s'enhardit et finit par lui rendre son baiser, y mettant tant d'ardeur qu'ils finirent par se retrouver à bout de souffle.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Carson sentit l'érection de Lorne contre son aine. Lui même était dur. C'était le moment de prendre une décision. Il se sépara avec regret de son ami.

-Lorne, dites moi ce que vous voulez.

Le major le regarda en rougissant mais répondit tout de même avec la franchise qui le caractérisait.

-Je vous aime Carson mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment ni jusqu'où je peux aller. Physiquement, je veux dire.

-Merci pour votre réponse honnête, dit le médecin en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Sachez avant tout que je vous aime aussi et c'est pour cela que je vous propose de nous séparer. Non, pas définitivement, dit-il précipitamment, coupant court aux protestations de Lorne.

-Carson, je…

-Asseyez-vous. Carson approcha une chaise et fit asseoir le major puis il contourna le bureau, souleva son siège et s'installa devant son ami. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra fortement. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots :

-Lorne, je vous aime. Du premier instant que je vous ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Je suis sûr de mes sentiments et c'est pourquoi je ne veux agir ni légèrement ni précipitamment. Tout ceci est très nouveau pour vous, je le vois bien et c'est pourquoi je désire vous laisser du temps pour réfléchir. Je refuse de m'engager dans une liaison passagère. Vous n'êtes pour moi ni l'affaire d'une nuit, ni celle d'un moment. Si vous pensez que je veux me préserver d'une déception sentimentale, et bien, vous avez raison. Je n'ai plus le courage de souffrir. Je vous demande un engagement où rien.Vous devez réfléchir à ce que sont vos besoins, à ce que vous désirez au plus profond de vous même.J'ajouterais également que si vous venez à moi, vous serez à moi. Je vous prendrais, je vous ferais l'amour. Je n'envisage pas de relation amoureuse sans le sexe. C'est important pour moi, je dirais même essentiel.C'est ma nature et je l'assume. Il faut que les choses soient claires entre nous, qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Je vous choque ?

-Je ne sais pas, un peu quand même répondit Lorne. Je vous comprends. Je vous aime mais j'ai peur de ce que vous me proposez. Je…j'ai envie de vous mais j'ai peur, répéta t-il. Et puis je n'ai pas d'expérience, je ne saurais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je vous décevrais.

-Lorne, comment pouvez-vous pensez que vous me décevriez parce que vous n'avez pas d'expérience là-dessus. Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Carson sourit. Et puis rappelez-vous que je vous aime. Venez-là, intima t-il au jeune homme. Lorne obéit et s'assit sur ses genoux. Le médecin se pencha et lécha doucement ses lèvres, puis il les écarta et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du militaire, lui arrachant des frissons.

-Carson, je..j'ai envie..

-Shhht, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, Lorne. Réfléchissez, ne vous engagez pas à la légère. Si nous nous donnions, disons…deux semaines, ça vous irait ? Il va de soit que si vous avez besoin de plus de temps, cela ne me posera pas de problème. Mais ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps, tout de même. Vous n'avez pas envie de me torturer ? Le taquina le médecin. Et puis, j'ai envie de vous, moi aussi, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Il vit avec plaisir son amoureux devenir rouge comme une tomate.

-Allez, retournez vite dans votre lit avant que l'infirmière arrive et ameute toute la base.

Le docteur Beckett reconduisit Lorne dans son lit. Il remit en place sa perfusion, y injecta un somnifère léger et l'embrassa.

-Fermez les yeux Lorne, dormez bien, je vous aime.

-Je vous aime aussi docteur Beckett murmura Lorne. Il essaya de résister mais ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui.

Il s'endormit.

A suivre…en rating M.


	11. Lueurs John et Rodney

Episode : Instinct

11 ) Lueurs ( John et Rodney )

La nuit était tombée sur Atlantis

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lorne dormait profondément. A plusieurs reprises le docteur Beckett était passé le voir, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Puis à minuit passé, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du militaire et partit se coucher.

Dernier baiser…Peut-être. Désormais, tout était entre les mains de Lorne.

A lui de décider.

Carson Beckett espéra qu'il avait été bien compris par Lorne. Il avait été clair et ferme. Et il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Même s'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, le major était un adulte. Il pouvait faire le choix que Beckett lui avait imposé. Il y allait de leur avenir à tous les deux. Comme le médecin lui avait dit, il ne voulait pas d'une liaison passagère mais une union durable où le sexe aurait sa place.

Est-ce que Lorne le suivrait ?

Carson s'allongea et rabattit les couvertures. Il avait chaud. Il fallait qu'il dorme s'il voulait être frais demain. La vie sur Atlantis demandait beaucoup d'énergie et ce n'est pas en ayant des allures de zombie qu'il pouvait diriger l'équipe médicale de la cité.

Il ferma les yeux et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Rodney McKay jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 1h. Il était temps d'aller dormir. Ils partaient en mission demain. Où plutôt aujourd'hui, rectifia t-il. Il n'en avait plus envie. Depuis sa brouille avec John, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il avait tellement mal que parfois lui prenait l'envie de se jeter aux genoux de Sheppard pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'ils pouvaient oublier s'ils le voulaient.

Mais il ne ferait jamais ça, bien sûr. Pas lui. Sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. Et d'ailleurs c'était plutôt à John d'implorer son pardon. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait pris de haut après Doranda. Il l'avait humilié et blessé près du téléporteur, lui disant qu'il ne lui ferait pas confiance de sitôt. Comme si lui John Sheppard n'avait jamais fait d'erreur ! Le soir tombé Rodney était allé le voir dans ses quartiers pour avoir une explication franche avec lui. La conversation avait dérapé, aucun des deux hommes ne voulant écouter l'autre. Finalement Rodney avait porté le coup de grâce en demandant à Sheppard, à propos d'erreur, qui avait réveillé les wraith ?

Le militaire avait blêmi. Ce souvenir avait une fois de plus réveillé sa culpabilité quand à la mort du colonel Sumner. Il s'était jeté sur son amant le poing levé et lui avait collé un direct à la mâchoire. Il l'avait regretté tout de suite. Mais le mal était fait. Rodney l'avait repoussé, refusant son aide et était sorti de sa chambre. Et de sa vie.

Le scientifique soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Oui, il était temps d'aller dormir. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers ses quartiers et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Il levait la main pour la passer sur le système d'ouverture quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement. John Sheppard était là, le regard brûlant.

-Rodney..

McKay hésita puis fit volte face. Il sentit deux mains le saisir et le forcer à se retourner. Il fut plaqué contre la porte et les lèvres de John écrasèrent les siennes, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche tandis que le colonel actionnait l'ouverture de sa chambre et le forçait à entrer.

La porte se referma.

Le militaire le délivra de l'étreinte de ses lèvres.

-Pardon Rodney, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Je t'aime.

McKay n'hésita pas un instant. Il enlaça John avec force et prit ses lèvres. Les langues se mêlèrent et ils basculèrent sur le lit, pressés, rattrapant le temps perdu. Un violent désir les animait. Les vêtements atterrirent pêle-mêle au sol et les deux hommes nus se redécouvrirent, haletants, passionnés l'un par l'autre. Les mains et les lèvres coururent sur les corps, les dents mordillèrent, laissant des marques rouges, les langues léchèrent, goûtant le sel de la peau en sueur. Ils se donnèrent du plaisir mutuellement, chacun prenant le sexe de l'autre dans sa bouche, chacun menant son amant à l'orgasme. Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, longuement, ne pouvant se résoudre à se séparer même pour quelques minutes. Puis ils firent de nouveau l'amour. Rodney voulut John en lui, le sentir jouir, crier de plaisir avec lui. John le pénétra et bientôt ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Plus tard, rassasiés, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les draps, se murmurant des mots d'amour.

-Il faut dormir un peu maintenant Rodney, déclara John avec tendresse. Tout à l'heure nous partons en mission. Il embrassa son amant et ils fermèrent les yeux, se laissant porter par le sommeil.

A l'aube ils se réveillèrent heureux de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils firent l'amour, prirent une douche et partirent déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard ils entraient dans une auberge, sur une étrange planète en compagnie de Teyla et Ronon. Les habitants étaient terrifiés par une créature qui massacrait les leurs. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'auberge éveilla un souvenir chez John. Il se crut transporté au début de ce film qu'il avait vu longtemps auparavent « Le loup-garou de Londres ». C'était incroyable, tout y était.

John secoua la tête et Rodney le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le colonel sourit, c'était une coïncidence, c'est tout. Ca arrivait de temps en temps mais cela faisait un effet bizarre tout de même. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

En fait de créature, ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant wraith.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

-Non Lorne, vous ne partez pas cette fois-ci, déclara le docteur Beckett, un container à la main. Vous êtes encore faible et vous devez vous reposer. Et n'oubliez pas de manger correctement, je n'ai pas envie de vous trouver encore une fois à l'infirmerie au bord de l'inanition. Allez, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers maintenant et… souvenez-vous de notre conversation, ajouta t-il à voix basse en caressant brièvement la joue de son ami.

-Oui Carson et prenez soin de vous. Lorne sourit puis, prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il serra le médecin contre lui. Il rougit légèrement.

-Je..hum..je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, heu…excusez-moi.

-Ca va aller Lorne, ne vous excusez pas pour cela. C'est naturel déclara Beckett en s'éloignant.

McKay et Sheppard vinrent à la rencontre de Carson. Ce dernier avait mis au point une espèce de rétrovirus qui pourrait peut-être aider Elia, la petite fille wraith qu'ils avaient trouvé lors de leur mission d'exploration. Lorne remarqua tout de suite que les choses avaient changé entre le colonel et McKay. Il y avait tant de chaleur dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardaient que le major se demanda comment il se faisait que toute la cité n'était pas au courant.

Sheppard caressa brièvement la main du scientifique dans le dos de Carson. Lorne sourit. S'ils continuaient comme cela, tout Atlantis pourrait jaser dans pas longtemps.

Lorne prit la direction de ses quartiers. Il allait mettre à profit son repos forcé pour réfléchir. D'un coté il lui semblait que l'attitude de Carson manquait de comment dire ? de.._passion_. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était raisonnable. Le médecin avait très bien perçu les hésitations du major et les lui avait fait exprimer.

C'était bien ainsi.

Plus tard sur la planète, Elia après avoir sauvé la vie de Beckett et Rodney menacés par un wraith était finalement abattue par John Sheppard et Ronon Dex.

Mais la petite wraith avait laissé un cadeau au colonel. Rodney se pencha avec inquiétude sur l'avant-bras ensanglanté de son ami.

John le rassura, ce n'était rien…

A suivre…


	12. 12 Echec

Episode : Mutation ( Conversion )

12 ) Echec

John sortit de la douche détendu et souriant. Tout allait bien, il était en pleine forme et ce n'était pas Rodney qui dirait le contraire. John lui avait fait l'amour presque toute la nuit. Le scientifique était épuisé mais le colonel, lui, tenait une forme phénoménale.

Il se sentait plein d'énergie. La veille il avait couru avec Ronon et laissé ce dernier sur le carreau. C'était bien la première fois.

Le colonel Sheppard ressentit un vague malaise. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui clochait. A la salle d'entraînement, il avait perdu pied quelques secondes et s'était retrouvé en train d'embrasser Teyla Emmagan. Cela avait été une impulsion incontrôlable. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

Excité, il s'était précipité au laboratoire. Heureusement Rodney était seul. Pris d'une envie irrépressible il l'avait poussé le scientifique dans une petite pièce et l'avait possédé debout en en hâte contre une table. Rodney avait essayé de protester mais ses paroles avaient été aussitôt étouffées par la bouche du colonel qui s'était posée comme un bâillon sur la sienne. Ils avaient joui comme des fous. Mais tout de même, il avait pris des risques inconsidérés. Si quelqu'un avait fait irruption…

Rodney était penché sur une petite table et rassemblait quelques documents qu'il voulait emmener au laboratoire. La vue du pantalon tendu sur les fesses rondes raviva la flamme de John. Il s'approcha par derrière et encercla avec ses bras son amant tout en déposant des petits coups de langue sur la nuque.

-John, il faut que j'y aille, protesta ce dernier. Zelenka m'attend au laboratoire. Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose !

-Laisse-le attendre lui souffla son amant à l'oreille, nous avons du temps à rattraper, viens. Il l'entraîna vers le lit.

Oooooooooooooooo

Incrédule le docteur Carson Beckett se pencha une nouvelle fois sur les résultats qu'il avait sous les yeux : Le colonel Sheppard était contaminé par l'enzyme wraith. S'il ne se trompait pas, ce dernier allait muter jusqu'à devenir semblable à Elia. Et quelqu'un allait devoir lui annoncer cela.

Il soupira et appela Elisabeth Weir afin qu'elle le rejoigne. Puis il contacta le colonel Sheppard sur sa radio.

oooooooooooooooo

-Donnez-moi une heure, demanda le docteur Beckett en pressant le bras du major Lorne. Celui-ci acquiesça.

Le major Lorne partait de nouveau en mission. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes car Carson Beckett en faisait partie. Mais cette fois-ci, la mission n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ils devaient récupérer des œufs d'insecte Iratus dans une grotte afin d'avoir de l'ADN qui permettrait de stopper le processus de mutation dont était victime le colonel Sheppard.

Teyla, Ronon, McKay et deux marines faisaient également partie du voyage. Le scientifique était nerveux. Lorne le remarqua tout de suite. Sa présence n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était trop impliqué sentimentalement. Mais Lorne ne pouvait évidemment rien dire. Et puis d'un autre coté il comprenait McKay. Lui non plus n'aurait pas pu rester à attendre alors que d'autres agissaient.

Lorne s'installa aux commandes du Jumper. Le médecin finit par arriver, transportant avec lui un bidon d'eau salée.

-Ces sales bêtes détestent ça, expliqua-t-il, devant l'air interrogateur de Ronon. Puis il sourit à Lorne et s'installa.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence morose. Tout le monde était inquiet. Cela n'allait pas être facile et certains avaient de mauvais souvenirs de l'insecte. John Sheppard en avait déjà été la victime par le passé et les conditions dont ils avaient eu recours pour tuer le monstre était restée dans les mémoires.

L'expédition se révéla finalement être un fiasco. Ils avaient perdu les deux marines. Beckett avait failli y passer. Il avait pourtant arrosé les insectes mais cela ne suffisait pas. Les insectes s'étaient révélés très agressifs, sans doute protégeaient-ils leurs œufs. Lorne avait été terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Carson. Dès qu'ils étaient sorti de la grotte, il y avait envoyé une grenade. Il ne pensait pas que les insectes iraient jusqu'à les suivre à l'extérieur mais on ne savait jamais. Il eut une pensée pour les deux marines. Merde, quelle horreur, mourir comme ça. C'était atroce !

Dans le jumper, Carson vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Les deux hommes discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé. Le médecin avait compris que Lorne était touché par la mort des ses deux collègues et tentait manifestement de le réconforter. Lorne aurait voulu tout arrêter là et se serrer dans les bras de son ami, se laisser bercer par ses paroles qui le rassurerait, qui lui dirait que ce n'était la faute de personne, qu'ils avaient essayé et échoué. Que c'était comme ça.

Mais la réalité était là, dure et cruelle.

Le major jeta un coup d'œil à McKay. Ce dernier restait silencieux. Il était pâle et gardait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Quelles étaient ses pensées ? Lorne n'osait même pas se l'imaginer !

Et lui même, où en était-il ? Carson lui avait demandé de réfléchir à ses sentiments, à eux deux, à leur possible engagement. Et Lorne n'était toujours pas arrivé au bout de sa réflexion. Il se rendait compte à quel point le médecin avait eu raison de la lui imposer. Des sentiments contradictoires l'agitaient sans cesse. Parfois il s'imaginait l'avenir à deux avec euphorie et d'autre fois, l'angoisse l'étreignait quand il songeait aux obstacles qu'il faudrait affronter.

Et le sexe ! Carson avait été clair aussi là-dessus. Lorne avait envie de lui. Souvent il bandait et se masturbait en imaginant Carson embrassant son corps, le caressant, le pénétrant. Il jouissait et se laissait retomber en sueur sur son lit.

Mais dans la réalité comment cela se passerait-il ? Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait certes quelques idées sur la question. Mais des phantasmes à la mise en pratique, il y avait un fossé. Et le major ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le franchir.

Faire cela avec un homme, ce n'était pas anodin, même s'il était amoureux !

oooooooooooooooo

Rodney McKay était malade d'angoisse. Il entendait vaguement le major Lorne et le docteur Carson discuter. Ils parlaient des insectes. Rodney était au bord de l'écoeurement. Il fut soulagé quand le jumper se posa enfin sur Atlantis. Il se précipita au devant d'Elisabeth qui lui apprit qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration du coté du colonel Sheppard. Celui-ci ne voulait voir personne. MacKay acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Lorne devina immédiatement où il se rendait.

A suivre…


	13. 13 Sur la jetée

J'espère que vous n'allez pas être choqué(e)s par le caractère des sentiments que Lorne porte à Carson Beckett. C'est une autre façon d'aimer. Différente, c'est tout. Mais nous aimons la différence puisque nous aimons le slash…

Et puis c'est mon chapître préféré, voilà!

13 ) Sur la jetée

Le major Lorne sortit du mess et hésita. La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir.

La nuit était chaude et c'était devenu difficile de trouver un peu de tranquillité sur les balcons.

Ses pas le menèrent vers la jetée ouest. Il sourit en franchissant la porte qui menait à la petite digue. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il était venu pour la première fois à cet endroit. Il se souvint de McKay et Sheppard, leur dispute et leur réconciliation plutôt torride contre le mur pare vent.

Pour une fois le vent semblait s'être calmé. Il s'avança au bout de la jetée, laissant ses poumons s'emplir d'air marin. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il n'était pas seul : une haute silhouette se tenait face à l'océan.

-Colonel Sheppard ?

John Sheppard venait certainement chercher un peu de calme et de solitude. Depuis sa guérison, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui. Et il lui restait certainement des séquelles psychologiques. Après tout, il était passé à deux doigts d'être transformé en wraith.

-Lorne, bonsoir. Le colonel ne sembla pas trop surpris de le trouver à cet endroit. Vous venez chercher un peu de solitude, vous aussi ?

-Oui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu et les balcons.. Il fit un geste de la main et le colonel sourit.

-J'aime bien cet endroit Lorne. Hormis le fait que peu de gens le connaisse, je le trouve particulièrement attirant.

-Je peux vous laisser colonel si vous souhaitez demeurer seul.

-Non, restez major. D'ailleurs je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux, à l'infirmerie. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui bien sûr. Colonel, je ne sais pas si je peux vous demander ? Il hésita. Vous et le docteur McKay, vous vous êtes encore…Lorne n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

-Vous vous demandez si Rodney et moi nous nous sommes encore disputé ? Non, Lorne. Tout va bien…pour l'instant.

-Colonel, dites-moi si je vais trop loin. Je voudrais savoir, c'est difficile ? Enfin , je veux dire…Lorne se mit à bafouiller, enfin heu..assumer ça.

John Sheppard resta un moment silencieux, fixant les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le mur de pierre. Lorne pensa qu'il ne répondrait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer indiscret. Il était allé trop loin. Il ne s'attendit pas à la réponse du colonel.

-Il s'agit de Carson Beckett n'est ce pas ?

-Je..heu, comment le savez vous ? Balbutia Lorne.

Le colonel éclata de rire.

-Je n'ai pas les yeux dans ma poche moi non plus Lorne. Il redevint grave. Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question. J'aime McKay. Est ce que c'est difficile d'aimer Rodney McKay ? Parfois oui et parfois non. Mais c'est toujours passionnant. Oui, je pourrais dire que je l'aime passionnément. Il est essentiel à ma vie.

-Par exemple, vous pourriez mourir pour lui ? demanda le major qui ne comprenait pas très bien. Il avait plutôt besoin d'exemples concrets.

Le colonel sourit .

-Comme vous êtes romantique Lorne ! Mais non, je ne me moque pas s'empressa t-il d'ajouter devant l'expression embarrassée du major. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mourir pour lui mais je crois que je pourrais mourir avec lui. Je ne m'imagine pas lui survivre. Vivre sans lui ? non, pas question. Et je ne l'imagine pas me survivre non plus. Cela répond un peu à votre question Lorne ?

-Je ne sais pas colonel.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser major Lorne. Manifestement vous avez besoin de réfléchir. De toute façon, Rodney m'attend. En attendant, un conseil : détendez vous et ne vous triturez pas trop les méninges.

Le colonel parti, Lorne s'assit au bord de la jetée, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Les deux semaines imposées par Carson venaient de se terminer. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait maintenant d'aller se jeter dans ses bras ? Aimer. Se laisser aimé. Il avait encore des doutes, des peurs.

Il craignait l'emprise que Beckett avait sur lui. Lorne l'admirait, l'adorait mais il se sentait faible devant cet homme. Le médecin le subjuguait. Lorne redoutait l'ascendant que Carson avait sur sa personne.

Lorne avait peur de se perdre en Carson Beckett.

Mais en même temps, s'il était bien honnête, il aimait cela. Il avait lui même entretenu cette relation avec le médecin, le laissant s'occuper de lui, le diriger, l'influencer même. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce que Lorne avait toujours recherché ? Quand il avait mentionné ses besoins sexuels, Beckett avait parlé de sa nature. Et n'était ce pas la sienne à lui, Lorne, de nature que d'avoir besoin de vivre avec quelqu'un à qui il reconnaîtrait un certain pouvoir sur lui ? S'agissait-il là de soumission ? Certainement, et c'était ce que Lorne désirait de tout son coeur et de tout son corps. Il voulait laisser le contrôle à Carson Beckett et lui appartenir. Pourrait-il s'épanouir dans cette relation ?

Oui, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il le pourrait. Pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître ? Tout le monde a droit à sa différence. Et pourquoi pas lui. ? Chacun aimait à sa façon, avec ce qu'il était. Et si l'amour de Lorne était de s'abandonner à Carson Beckett corps et âme, il en avait le droit.

Le médecin avait deviné quelle était la nature profonde de Lorne et quels étaient ses besoins. Et c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé d'y réfléchir. Il voulait qu'il le découvre seul et qu'il décide.

Lorne se releva. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il savait où il allait. Il contempla une dernière fois l'océan et rentra dans la cité. Il longea les couloirs déserts jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une certaine porte.

Il frappa.

Carson Beckett lui ouvrit. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Lorne releva la tête et regarda le médecin dans les yeux.

-Je suis à vous, souffla-t-il.

A suivre…


	14. Lueurs Lorne et Carson

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

NC 17

14) Lueurs ( Carson et Lorne )

Le docteur Carson Beckett retint son souffle. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Lorne venait à lui.

Lorne...A force de l'aimer, de le connaître, le médecin avait percé à jour la vraie nature de l'homme. Et l'avait comprise. Il avait eu l'intuition que le jeune homme avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'abandonner, quelqu'un pour le diriger en quelque sorte et s'occuper de lui. Et Carson pouvait et désirait plus que tout assumer ce rôle.

Sur tous les plans.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur la joue fraîche.

Lorne glissa ses lèvres sur la paume du médecin et les laissa courir dans les plis, sur les lignes profondes, entre les doigts, sur les doigts. Il atteignit les ongles, hésita et finalement introduisit le bout de l'index et du majeur dans sa bouche. Il voulait goûter Carson. Tout de suite.

Ce dernier frémit sous la caresse. Il encercla la taille du major, retira ses doigts et les remplaça par sa langue. Il la fit tourner et retourner dans la bouche de Lorne, explorant l'intérieur des joues, le palais, l'autre langue. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour lécher les lèvres, laisser parfois ses baisers dériver sur le visage, s'aventurant sur le front, le cou, les oreilles puis revenait à l'intérieur de cette bouche si désirée, faisant naître de sourds gémissements et des frissons chez son ami.

Les mains de Carson glissèrent sur la nuque. Ses ongles y tracèrent de petits sillons blancs provoquant instantanément une réaction chez Lorne qui sentait son sexe devenir de plus en plus dur. Presque malgré lui il se frotta contre Carson. Il s'arrêta gêné quand il s'en aperçut.

Qu'allait penser son ami ? Mais le médecin sourit, posa ses mains sur les fesses du militaire et le plaqua contre lui, l'incitant à continuer.

-Détendez vous Lorne, murmura t-il avec tendresse. Laissez vous aller. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez.

Lorne se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Une main de Carson remonta et déboutonna le pantalon du major, libérant la pression sur le pénis de Lorne tandis que l'autre glissait sur les fesses fermes et musclées, appréciant le contact avec la peau douce. Puis la main contourna la hanche avec douceur pour se poser sur le sexe dur. Lorne se mordit les lèvres. Il se retrouva d'un coup partagé entre le plaisir et l'anxiété. Une partie de lui désirait que Carson continue, qu'il lui donne encore plus de plaisir et l'autre était tenaillée par la peur de l'inconnu.

Il leva la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux bleus brûlant de désir. La flamme qu'il y vit à la fois l'excita et lui fit un peur.

-Vous êtes venu à moi Lorne, je vous veux, dit fermement le médecin en l'embrassant de nouveau, et vous le voulez aussi, ajouta t-il en souriant.

Les derniers doutes de Lorne l'abandonnèrent. Il capitula et s'abandonna.

-Laissez-moi faire, souffla Carson. Il s'écarta et entreprit de déshabiller le major. Lentement, sans se presser il laissa tomber la veste et ôta le tee-shirt dévoilant la poitrine couverte d'un fin duvet. Sa langue se posa sur le bout des seins, titillant, léchant, mordillant. Puis la bouche descendit en même temps que les mains abaissaient le pantalon et le lui retirait. Lorne haleta. Les caresses de son amant envoyaient des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il voulu passer la main dans l'élastique de son boxer pour l'enlever mais Carson l'en empêcha.

-Soyez patient Lorne, ne bougez pas, laissez moi faire.

Lorne obéit.

Le médecin prit son temps. Il se releva et fit pivoter son amant. Il lui caressa le dos, faisant remonter ses doigts sur la colonne vertébrale, exerçant une douce pression tout en laissant promener sa langue sur ses épaules. Lorne était parcouru de spasmes. Puis Carson s'agenouilla et fit enfin descendre le dernier vêtement tout en déposant des baisers sur ses fesses. Le militaire se tendit. Puis Beckett le fit se retourner de nouveau. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le sexe en érection et se refermèrent sur lui. Lorne gémit bruyamment. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de bouger au rythme de la caresse que Carson lui infligeait. Il sentait qu'il allait venir. Il ne pourrait pas tenir.

-Carson ! gémit-il, je peux plus…et il explosa. Il se cambra et jouit.

Le médecin attendit patiemment puis se releva. Il serra Lorne contre lui.

-Je suis désolé souffla le militaire. Il était rouge d'embarras. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

-C'est bien Lorne, le rassura le médecin. C'est ainsi que je l'ai voulu. Il introduisit avec autorité sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour un long baiser sensuel et le conduisit vers le lit. Là, il le fit s'allonger.

Puis il se déshabilla à son tour. Le major ne le quitta pas des yeux. Carson s'assit au bord du lit et prit un petit tube dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Lorne le regarda interrogateur.

-C'est un lubrifiant, expliqua le médecin. Puis il s'empara d'un préservatif. Il capta de la crainte dans les yeux de son amant et le rassura en souriant.

-Tout ira bien Lorne, je sais ce que je fais. Je veux vous faire l'amour. Je veux être en vous.

Lorne acquiesça à moitié rassuré. Carson se pencha, l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion et répondit à la question muette qu'il devinait.

-Oui, vous aurez un peu mal au début mais je vous promets d'être doux. Et le plaisir viendra, vous verrez. Si cela ne va pas vous le dites et j'arrêterai, d'accord ?

Lorne hocha la tête. Carson se coucha près de lui et saisit la main du militaire. Il l'approcha de son sexe. Lorne hésita un peu puis timidement il se mit à le caresser. Cela lui faisait un effet bizarre de caresser le sexe d'un autre homme. C'était étrange et excitant à la fois. Il entendit son amant pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir et s'enhardit. Ses caresses devinrent plus assurées.Il sentit Carson exercer une douce pression sur sa tête et comprit. Ses lévres descendirent et se refermèrent autour du sexe dressé. Il s'appliqua à donner autant de plaisir que possible à son amant, suivant les indications données d'une voix douce. Puis Carson releva sa tête et glissa le préservatif dans sa main. Lorne déposa un baiser sur le sexe de son amant et le fit glisser le long du membre dressé. Carson se redressa et retourna Lorne sur le ventre. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et lui souleva doucement les hanches, l'emmenant près de lui. Lorne sentit un doigt lubrifié le caresser et s'introduire lentement en lui, écartant, étirant. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier.Il se raidit.

-Détendez vous, murmura Carson en déposant de légers baisers sur son dos, tout va bien.

Lorne se détendit. Carson retira ses doigts et le pénétra doucement.

Les mains de Lorne se crispèrent sur les draps et il poussa malgré lui un petit cri. La douleur était là, brûlante. Quelques larmes coulèrent. Il entendit la voix rassurante de son amant lui murmurer à l'oreille que ça allait passer, que dans un moment il connaîtrait le plaisir. Carson ne s'arrêta pas. Il s'introduisit complètement en lui, avec lenteur. Puis il le laissa souffler. Et recommença. Plusieurs fois. Lorne entendit son amant gémir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait puis le sexe de Carson percuta sa prostate et il sentit un premier éclair de jouissance le traverser. Il sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de son sexe et le caresser au rythme des va et vient. Le plaisir le gagnait. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré vers l'orgasme alors que son amant accélérait la cadence. Lorne s'entendit crier des mots incohérents. Il pressait son amant de le prendre plus fort, plus vite puis il l'entendit crier. Secoué par les spasmes de l'orgasme il cria à son tour, se libérant dans la main de Carson.

Ce dernier attendit un instant, déposa des baisers sur ses épaules et son dos en sueur,puis se retira.

Ils roulèrent sur le coté. Carson lui fit tourner la tête et se saisit de ses lèvres. Il les suça et les embrassa longuement puis il laissa Lorne reprendre son souffle.

-Je vous aime, Carson, murmura Lorne.

-Je vous aime aussi, répondit le médecin en se serrant contre son amant. Vous êtes à moi. Vous m'appartenez maintenant ajouta t-il avec passion.

-Oui Carson, je suis à vous.

Le major Lorne posa la joue sur l'oreiller, appréciant le contact frais du tissu sur sa joue brûlante. Il sentait le corps chaud de Carson enroulé autour de lui. Son ventre collé à son dos, son sexe contre ses fesses, ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Il se sentait bien, en accord avec lui-même.

Il sourit et à travers la large baie vitrée contempla les premières lueurs de l'aube.

FIN 


End file.
